CyclopsGallery Season One
Back to Cyclops Gallery Back to Cyclops Strategy x -Scott & petter.png Strategy X- Scott.jpg Strategy X- Scott visor.jpg Strategy X - scotts w fire.png Strategy X - scotts glasses.png Strategy X - lol Jean II.png Strategy X - lol jean.png Strategy X- Todd n Scott.jpg Strategy X- Cyclops blast.jpg Strategy X - scott close up.png X Impulse-Scott&Kurt.png X Impulse- Kurt n Scott.jpg X Impulse-Carsquish.png X Impulse - car die.png X Impulse- Cyclops n Nightcrawler.jpg X Impulse- Cyclops, Nightcrawler n Wolverine.jpg Rogues Recruit-storm.png Roguues Recruit- Kitty a lil sad.png Rogue Recruit - stalking:group.png Rogue Recruit-Can't read mind.png Mutant Crush - rogue & scott Drama.png Mutant Crush - Pual n sott Drama III.png Mutant Crush - Pual n sott Drama II.png Mutant Crush - Pual n sott Drama.png Mutant Crush-Foodfight.png Speed & Spyke- wolv scott n X.png Speed & Spyke- jean n scott.png Speed & Spyke- wolv scott n X.png Speed&Spike -wolv scott n charl.png Speed&Spike -dinning hall.png Speed&Spike -jail w scott.png Speed & Spyke- even jail.png Speed & Spyke- scott.png Middleverse- X-Men group.png Middleverse- Scott and Kurt.png Middleverse - kurt dance.png Middleverse - scott grab tail.png Middleverse - kurt pissed w scott.png Middleverse- Jean n Scott.png Middleverse.png Middleverse Everyone fight.png Middleverse - losers.png Middleverse - trouble jean n scott.png Middleverse- X-Men n Toad.png Middleverse - rogue fight cyc..png Middleverse - reset gang.png Middleverse- Cyclops Jean n Shadowcat.png Middleverse- Cyclops n Rogue.png Middleverse- X-Men portal.png Middleverse Scott & Jean.png Middleverse- X-Kids n Forge.png Middleverse - scott writting.png Middleverse - kurt being funny w scott.png Middleverse- Jean Kitty n Scott.png Middleverse- Scott Kurt n Evan.png Middleverse- X-Kids.png Turn of the Rogue- Scott & Kurt.png Turn of the Rogue-Scott & Rogue.png Turn of the Rogue- Jean & Scott.png Turn Rogue - Snott n Ro.png Turn Rogue - girl barfs.png Turn of the Rogue.png Turn of the Rogue- Mystiquw.png Turn of the Rogue- Rogue save scott.png Turn of the Rogue- hurt scott & Rogue.png Turn of the Rogue- Group.png Spykecam- storm piano.png Spykecam- scott n kurt spray.png Spykecam- scott n kurt car.png Spykecam- Scott n kitty.png Spykecam- jean n scotty.png Spykecam- groupp.png Spykecam - group.png Survival Fittest - group crap this.png Survival Fittest - bus shot cu.png Survival Fittest - group shot, F this.png Survival Fittest - scott wins.png Survival Fittest - scott vs lance II.png Survival Fittest - scott beat lance maybe.png Survival Fittest - pic group.png Survival Fittest - oitro w lance n scotyy.png Survival Fittest - lance vs scott.png Survival Fittest - grrr w fred lance n scott.png Survival Fittest - cyc hero.png Survival Fittest - beast you.png Survival Fittest - bus shot cu.png Survival Fittest - storn jean n cyc.png Shadowed Past - jean n scott all sad.png Shadowed Past - prof. after.png Shadowed Past - logan sad.png Shadowed Past - jean n scott.png Shadowed Past - rogue w jean n scott.png RoguesNightmare.png Shadowed Past - everyone coforts rogue.png Grim Reminder - everyones up II.png Grim Reminder - everyones up.png Grim Reminder - scott w car.png Grim Reminder - scott tv.png Grim Reminder - kitty annoyed n scott.png Grim Reminder - everyone eats.png The Cauldron I - 12 scott n chuck.png The Cauldron I - 17 scott n logan.png The Cauldron I - 18 logan n scott.png The Cauldron I - 20 scott w sun.png The Cauldron I - 21 scott hugg alex.png The Cauldron I - 24 alex n scott.png The Cauldron I - 49 scott n alex.png The Cauldron II - 3 scott.png The Cauldron II - 7 scott n alex.png The Cauldron II - 16 scott.png The Cauldron II - 17 kids.png The Cauldron II - 18 kids.png The Cauldron II - 19 kid scott.png The Cauldron II - 20 kid scott.png The Cauldron II - 21 alex n scott.png The Cauldron II - 29 scott n alex.png The Cauldron II - 31 alex n scott.png The Cauldron II - 33 scott.png The Cauldron II - 36 scott.png The Cauldron II - 51 alex n scott.png The Cauldron II - 55.png The Cauldron II - 56.png The Cauldron II - 57 scott.png The Cauldron II - 58 gang.png The Cauldron II - 60 alex n scott.png Category:Gallery Category:Season One Category:Season One Gallery